Alita's relationships
During the course of her long journey Alita has formed relationships with numerous other characters, both allies and adversaries. Gunnm_familia e amigos 2.jpg|Friends and family in your thoughts Alita in Battle|linktext=Amigos e familia de Alita Gally and Hugo kiss.jpg Daisuke Ido The relationship began with Daisuke Ido acting as a father figure to Alita, who he discovered and revived after she had lain dormant for centuries near what would become the Scrapyard. Things changed however after Alita saved Ido from the mutant woman and began to recover her lost memories. This resulted in a severe disagreement between them as Alita realised that she could uncover more of her past through combat by becoming a hunter-warrior. However Ido came to grips with the situation and decided to let Alita live her own life and the two reconciled. When it seemed as if Ido died Alita suffered endorphin withdrawal, blamed Nova and his subordinates and would have killed them in a fit of rage if it wasn't for the restorer nanobots that Nova injected them with. Also, Alita allowed Nova to leave because he promised that he can revive Ido and the reason she agreed to work for Tipharean was to find Ido. When Alita finally found Ido she was shocked to discover that he doesn't remember her. After seeing the message that was made by Ido before he erased his memory Alita was so sad to see him in pain. However, Alita decided to leave him live in peace. After learning the secret of Tiphares Alita stated that it didn't made a difference, as for her, Ido is Ido and nothing would have changed that. Love interests Hugo The first man that Alita fell in love with was Hugo and she felt an attraction to him from the beginning. However she felt a great deal of uncertainty over how he felt about her as a cyborg and was hesitant about learning how he truly felt about her. Hugo's focus on reaching Tiphares blinded him to the attention that Alita was paying to him, but after learning about his dream, she eagerly decided to help by participating in Motorball to help him reach his ten million chip mark. Figure Four When they first met, Alita tried to push Figure away, telling him he would die like all the others who crossed her path. Figure was rather annoyed by her, calling her condescending and criticizing her love of war. Eventually, Alita fell in love with him for his tenacity and kindness and Figure Four reciprocated her feelings. She later had to leave him to continue her fight against Barjack but they promised to meet again someday. After the battle and Alita's disappearance, it is revealed that Figure never forgot about her and began to search the world for Alita. Kaos Initially started out of fear and alarm at the sight of him, Alita soon warmed up to the sheltered Kaos and his roving radio band. She was somewhat surprised that he'd garbed her in a wedding dress while repairing her damaged Tuned Body, but came to cherish it and his company just the same. She often hid her true feelings by being rather aggressive with the frail man, yet grew more and more impressed by his growing resilience every time he managed to rebound after she'd accost him for getting too close to her. Friends Koyomi Danko Fellow künstlers Sechs (AR-6, Space Angels'' ''team member) Elf and Zwölf (AR-11 and AR-12 respectively, Space Angels team members) Erica (Childhood friend who later became a necro-soldier) Rivals and enemies Desty Nova Jashugan Zapan Toji Relationships